The present invention relates to a low insertion force connector, for example, and relates to a connector with a cover which prevents occurrence of such a phenomenon that, when a cover is attached to the connector, a linear member such as an electric wire and the cover abut against an engaging lock portion provided at the connector and thereby an excess force is applied to the engaging lock portion.
FIGS. 10 to 14 shows an example of a related electric connector (JP-A-10-275650).
A connector 102 shown in FIG. 10 is provided with a connector housing 104 having latch portions 156 and a plurality of terminal cavities 134, 136 in which terminals are inserted, and a terminal alignment plate 110 and a connector cover 108 attached to both the opposite surfaces of the connector housing, respectively. The connector 102 includes two main housing halves, that is, a receptacle type connector housing 104 and a plug-type connector housing 106.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the connector cover 108 includes elastic latch arms 120 each of which is arranged in a manner that when the elastic latch arm is latched and engaged with the latch portion 156 of the connector housing 104, the beam 128 of the terminal alignment plate 110 backs up the elastic latch arm thereby to restrict the bending operation thereof, whereby unexpected cancellation of a latched state can be prevented.
A slot 1381 is formed at the side surface of the receptacle type connector housing 104, and a terminal lock plate 1121 is formed in correspondence with the inner portion of the slot 1381 so as to be able to be inserted into the slot 1381. A slot 1382 is formed at the side surface of the plug-type connector housing 106, and a terminal lock plate 1122 is formed in correspondence with the inner portion of the slot 1382 so as to be able to be inserted into the slot 1382. The electric connector is integrated by a bolt sub-assembly 114.
However, according to the related electric connector, if an excessive power in an irregular direction is applied at the time of assembling the connector 102, a large load is applied to the elastic latch arm 120, that is, a lock arm portion due to the beam 128 as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. Thus, it is feared that the elastic latch arm 120 is subjected to plastic deformation to a large extent along the bending direction as shown in FIG. 12 and the elastic latch arm 120 is largely twisted and so subjected to plastic deformation as shown in FIG. 13.
Further, as shown in FIG. 14, such a problem is feared to occur that an electric wire 160 is inadvertently sandwiched between the elastic latch arm 120 and the beam 128 at the time of assembling the connector as shown in FIG. 14 and so the electric wire 160 is damaged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector with cover, which prevents occurrence of such a phenomenon that, at the time of attaching the cover to the connector, a linear member such as an electric wire and the cover abut against an engaging lock portion provided at the connector and so an excess force is applied to the engaging lock portion.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector with cover comprising:
a housing, in which a linear member is disposed;
an engaging lock portion, provided at the housing;
a cover, attachable to the housing for guiding the liner member;
an engagement portion, provided at the cover, and engaged with the engaging lock portion so as to attach the cover to the connector housing; and
a protection portion, provided at the housing so as to prevent excessive deformation of the engaging lock portion when the engagement portion is engaged with the engaging lock portion.
According to the above configuration, since the protection portion for preventing the excessive deformation of the engaging lock portion of the housing is provided at the housing. Thus, when the engagement portion of the cover is engaged with the engaging lock portion of the housing thereby to attach the cover to the housing, the engaging lock portion of the housing is protected by the protection portion provided at the housing. Therefore, such a problem is prevented from occurring that when the cover is attached to the housing, an excessive force is applied to the engaging lock portion of the housing and so the engaging lock portion of the housing is deformed excessively.
Preferably, the engaging lock portion includes a lock arm, and the protection portion includes a protection wall which is provided at a vicinity of the lock arm.
According to the above configuration, since the protection wall serving as the protection portion is positioned in the vicinity of the periphery of the lock arm serving as the engaging lock portion, the lock arm is surely protected by the protection wall. Thus, such a problem is prevented from occurring that when the cover is attached to the housing, an excessive force is applied to the lock arm of the housing and so the lock arm of the housing is deformed excessively.
Preferably, the engaging lock portion includes a lock arm. The protection portion includes a protection side wall provided at a side of the lock arm to have a space between a peripheral wall forming the housing and the protection side wall. A peripheral wall forming the cover is inserted into the space when the engagement portion is engaged with the lock arm.
According to the above configuration, when the cover is attached to the housing, the peripheral wall forming the cover is entered between the peripheral wall forming the housing and the protection side wall provided at the housing. Further, since the peripheral wall forming the cover abuts against the protection side wall of the housing when an excessive power in an irregular direction is applied at the time of attaching the cover to the housing, the lock arm provided as the engaging lock portion of the housing is protected by the protection side wall positioned at the side of the lock arm. Thus, the lock arm is prevented from being deformed to a large extent.
Here, it is more preferable that, at least one of the peripheral wall forming the housing and the protection side wall has a slanted face for guiding the peripheral wall forming the cover into the space.
According to the above configuration, at the time of attaching the cover to the housing, the cover can be attached to the housing smoothly.
Preferably, the engaging lock portion includes an deformable lock arm, and the protection portion includes a protection base wall which is provided so that the lock arm abuts against the protection base wall to protect an excessive deformation of the lock arm when the lock arm is bent.
According to the above configuration, since the elastic lock arm serving as the engaging lock portion abuts against the protection base wall serving as the protection portion provided at the housing, the lock arm is prevented from being bent to a large extent. Thus, the excessive deformation of the lock arm is prevented.
Preferably, an operation window through which a jig for releasing an engaging lock state between the engaging lock portion and the engagement portion passes, is provided at a peripheral wall of the cover.
According to the above configuration, in the case of detaching the cover from the housing, a jig is inserted into the operation window provided at the peripheral wall of the cover and operated therein, whereby the engaging lock state between the engaging lock portion of the housing and the engagement portion of the cover can be easily and quickly released.